Despicable Me, Despicable You, Despicable Us
by Jasdevi's-Grudge
Summary: When the leader of over 30 mafia's meets her ideal super villain, all hell breaks loose. Sorry, I'm not too good at summaries. Its a GruxOC FanFic Rated M for language, blood, rape, and some lemon scenes. I DO NOT OWN Despicable Me only my OCs!
1. Misery Business

Despicable Me,

Despicable You,

Despicable Us,

Chapter 1: Misery Business

I pushed up my glasses as I read the book in my glove covered hands, waiting for my sister to come out her dance class. I looked through out the room, scanning each face, trying to figure out their lives and their past. There was one face that distinctly caught my attention, I felt my heart race with inquiry. I mentally kicked myself, scolding myself. I'm the leader of over twenty mafias, why should I care? He had somewhat of a dark and mysterious air hanging around him, like me. I bent down to tie my boot's shoelace, while i felt some strange middle aged woman burn a whole into my back; I could tell what she was thinking 'Why is SHE here?I thought girls wearing black weren't allowed here. What happened do the decent and beautiful young ladies from back then?' I zipped up my jacket up to my neck and patter the dagger in my the baggy pocket of my skinny jeans. shooting the woman a nasty look I crossed my leg to reveal a slight blood mark on the sole of my combat boots, glaring threateningly.

Next to the woman I could I feel his glance, I smiled politely and he smiled back with a pink shade dancing on his cheeks. I felt a certain red begin to push its way onto my cheeks. I looked over at my sister and smiled proudly, watching her twirl gracefully. The women next to me started to get louder talking to each other. I looked back down at my book, furrowing my eyebrows, trying to concentrate at the words on the page. I became frustrated and clamped my book shut and walked outside angrily, this usually happens on a daily basis. I sat on a bench under a tree, hiding from the burning sun I loathed; out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man from earlier come outside soon after I did. I saw him begin to approach me, I moved over so he could have space to sit.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I sit here?" he asked with a thick Russian accent, I shook my head and patted the seat next to me, "It usually gets too loud with all those mothers in there. I'm Gru, father of Margo, Edith, and Agnes." he introduced.

"Nice to meet you Gru, I'm Jacqueline, or Jack for short. I'm Max's older sister, my younger sister, Sam, is at cheer leading practice." I introduced in return. Eying his clothes,

"If you don't mind my asking why are you wearing a scarf in the middle of July?" I asked him.

"The same reason you're wearing gloves and combat boots." He replied with a smirk. I suppressed a giggle as I rolled my eyes. I pulled up the sleeve of my moto style jacket to look at my watch, to see how much time was left until my younger sister left her dance class.

"You said your name was Gru, correct?" I asked, he nodded in reply, "As in, Gru one of the greatest super villains ever?" once again he nodded in reply, smiling proudly. "Well, isn't this quite the honor."

"Well, I don't mean to brag but, yes it is." he replied proudly, "Are you the 'Jack' that I've heard of? The one with more than fifty mafias in this country?" he asked, I blushed and nodded.

"Now, this is an honor! I never would've imagined that such a bold leader would seem so... down to earth. Unlike other mafiosos who show off their money through meaningless possessions." He exclaimed, causing a blush to poke at my cheeks.

"Well, if it isn't my boyfriend's nuisance little sister." mocked Veronica, my brother's girlfriend. I rolled my eyes in hatred,

"If your looking for the strip you work at, its a few more blocks down." I retorted,

"Oh, haha. You're so funny. You're just jealous that I'm prettier than you." She said condescendingly, yanking off my glasses. I sighed and closed my book, setting it down next to me, before getting up. She 'dropped' my glasses right in front of me. I caught them with my foot before they hit the ground; I kicked them upwards and caught them flawlessly. I slipped them back on, glaring at her.

"If you ever want to see my brother or the light of day ever again, I suggest you leave. Now." I hissed, "By the way, you're not that pretty, I saw this dog walk by and I bet you he actually had a pedigree, now, of him I'm jealous." She walked away in a huff. I rolled my eyes, about to walk back inside. I heard quiet clapping from my left, I looked over and sitting there was Gru, whose existence I forgot for a while. I smirked and took a grenade filled with ink out of my pocket, I took out the pin and threw it at her. It landed safely in her shirt, it was a small grenade the size of a large marble. Fortunately she didn't notice, Gru looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I raised my hand and counted with my fingers, 3, 2, 1, BOOM! Ink flew all over her, I managed to stifle a laughter. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and motioned for Gru to follow me back inside. He had a look of shock as he got up, still looking at the ink-covered girl. I rolled my eyes and we walked back inside. He sat next to me, giving my book back to me.

"That was very... interesting, you have quite the aim Jack." he complimented,

"My father would've blushed in pride at that comment. He taught me everything I know, I wouldn't be half the person I am without him." I replied nostalgically. "But alas, all good things come to an end sooner or later. Unfortunately one of my men turned against me and killed him... I think he's with my brother..." My thoughts drifted back to the times when he was in the process of teaching me how to fight, properly. I felt my fists clench in rage and hate, I looked over at Max and saw that she was already collecting her things and putting everything together. I shook Gru's hand and walked over to her, she looked up at me grinning from ear-to-ear,

"You guys could make a good couple~" she remarked, I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. I ran a frustrated hand through my short hair and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out. "Don't give me that look, you know its true. You were even thinking about it~"

"I have more than 30 mafiosos in different states, countries, and continents under my command, so do NOT give me that romantic crap. There is no such thing as something so trifiling as 'love' for a battle hardened King, ok? Get it through your head, now let's go." my sister shrugged and she walked inside of the bathroom of the dance studio to change into her regular clothes.

I sighed. The hell has gotten into her?


	2. Surprise Visit

Despicable Me,

Despicable You,

Despicable Us

Chapter 2: Suprise Visit

I sighed frustratedly, pushing up my glasses with my index finger. I knew that I had to do this, it was difficult but how else was I supposed to stay on top? I pressed my pencil against the paper and when the lead broke, I flung it across the room almost hitting my sister in the face. She looked at me frightened, I shrugged my shoulders as an apology. She rolled her eyes irritatedly and continued with her homework, I pushed myself away from my desk, tempted to set the homework that rested upon it on fire.

"I heard that you didn't pay attention in class today, again." Said Sam, glaring at my back, "Any reason for that?"

"Yes, mom, there is a reason," I replied emphasizing on the term 'mom', "The stupid woman doesn't even know half the crap she's talking about. She's just making a fresh plate of bull, that's all she was taught how to do. She doesn't even know the first thing about World War II. And I hate it because, she just wastes her time complaining about some stupid crap she's going through at the time. Oh 'boo hoo'! So what? Suck it up!" I hissed annoyedly. There's nothing I hate more than whiners who are too weak to grin and bear it, if I can bear my brother and all that crap then they can bear having a cold or something. I sighed irritatedly and continued walking until I reached a room with a black door, we had a really big house. It was four stories high, we had a basement in the first, the main floor on the second, our rooms on the third, and a really big attic on the fourth where I met with my men. There was wing of the house I treasured deeply, it was the biggest (horizontally and vertically) room in the entire house. Everything in it was white, but my favorite thing in there was the white piano with my name engraved, in a gold plaque, on the piano. I took off my gloves and my boots and placed them by the entrance, I took off my dark coat and placed it on the white coat hanger next to the door hanger. I shuddered as the cold air of the room hit my exposed skin, seeing as I was wearing a grey tank top underneath my coat. I admired the piano as the light of the setting sun from the big windows danced on the keys. I let all of my worries and my stresses, of the day before, just vanish as I walked further into the beautiful room. I looked down at my scarred, marked, and burnt hands. Growing up, my father just threw me into this underground academy where they taught children how to become the United States' mindless death machines. Once I graduated the academy, my father forced me to live like a soldier, which in truth I had no problem with, I knew he was raising me to be his heir in case if anything happened. Which something did happen, Justin (my brother) forced one of my strongest men to kill my father. Once we found out the identity of my father's killer, he was excuted on the spot by my hands. I traced one scar on my palm, a long and deep cut once sat there. It was from the day that I swore a vow to never show a moment of weakness, to never let my father down, and to never show mercy. As I walked over to the piano, I reminded myself that this only time I can show weakness. I sat down and took a deep breath as I started to play every song I could remember, unfortunately I didn't realize that the windows were open. After I struck the last chord on Fuuki Iinchou (Hibari Kyoya's theme) I looked over and saw three little girls standing in front of the window,

"That was amzing!" yelled one of the little girls, "That was the most amazing and epic thing I've ever heard!" she wore a pink winter hat, she had bright blue eyes and short and jagged blonde hair.

"Could you play something else?" asked a girl with brunette hair pulled back into a low ponytail wearing glasses. I smiled and nodded, I began to play 'Darkness of Fear' from Castlevania Judgment.

"Can you play that on the guitar?" Yelled the blonde haired girl from before, the three of them climbed in through the window. I was kind of... taken aback but whatever, they're kids...

"I'm Margo and these are my litte sisters, Edith and Agnes." she introduced while motioning to each of her sisters. I smiled,

"I'm Jack, nice to meet you- wait a minute, aren't you Gru's girls?" I inquired, they nodded smiling. I got up and got my guitar from the closet along with the amp, I tuned it then I plugged it in. I took a deep breath and started playing the previous song on guitar for them, Edith's face lit up like the fourth of July, "So you're a fan of Judgment?" I asked,

"Yup, its the coolest fighting game ever!" She replied enthusiastically, "Aeon and Alucard are my favorites~" I nodded smiling happily,

"Mine as well, and Eric too~ He's a good fighter, kind of conceited if you ask me but who cares~" I replied, I put my guitar back on the stand next to the piano along with the amp. "Is your father alright with letting you come over?" I asked, they looked at each other.

"Well, he doesn't know we're here... He thinks we're playing outside." replied Agnes, twidling her fingers.

"You girls should get going, I don't want your father to think smething bad happened to you, ok?" I said, they got up reluctantly.

"Can we come over tomorrow to play with Max and Sam?" asked Edith, I smiled and nodded, she smiled they climbed out the window waving good bye. I smiled to myself, I played one more song on the piano (Introduction and Waltz for Piano- Ouran High School Host Club). I got up and walked out, closing and locking the door to that room.


	3. Slaying the Dreamer

Despicable Me,

Despicable You,

Despicable Us.

Chapter 3: Slaying the Dreamer

I turned off all of the lights so that the girls could sleep, taking into consideration their long and tiring day. I kissed their foreheads and walked back downstairs,

"You have quite the place, sis." Said an unwanted voice, I clenched my fists in pure hate and fury. And there, sitting cross-legged before me was the man I based my hate on... My brother, Justin...

"The hell are you doing here? What part of, 'I fucking hate your existence' didn't you get? Was it the 'hate' part, or are you just deaf?" I hissed, slowly pulling the knife out of the cargo pocket on my black skinny jeans. He got up from the sofa and waltzed around the room, acting like he owned the place. The rage rushed through me like water through a destroyed dam, to the point that my fists started to shake. He walked over to me, menacingly. Intending on standing my ground, I stood there, fists bared and knife hidden. But, as he approached me, my body froze on me. Feeling all the pain he caused me and all of the horrible memories he forced into me bubbled up to the surface, my eyes began to sting as tears rolled down each cheek, 'God damn it! No, no, no, no! Don't freeze on me damn it!' I mentally hissed at myself, next thing I knew he had me pinned to the wall of the staircase, his figure loomed over my shaking body,

"There's no need to get so excited..." he whispered huskily, the tears rolled down my cheeks even faster than before, his hands began to roam over my body, feeling every inch and crevice in it.

"Are you gonna let this shit head fuck you?" yelled a familiar voice, 'Dad?' "Kick this punk's fucking ass! You're my daughter! There's no fucking way in hell that you're gonna let yourself get raped! You're strong enough to rip this cunt's dick off, now do it!" then a burst of adrenaline shot through my veins, I brought my leg up and kicked him away,

"I never gave you my consent, so too bad for you, bitch." I hissed as I loomed over his body, I pulled out the knife and threw it at his right shoulder, pinning him down to the floor of the staircase. I drew another knife out of my other pocket,

"NOOO! STOP IT!" yelled Sam from the top of staircase; I looked up to see her face stained by tears. When I was tackled to the ground causing me to fall down the staircase, then the same knife that pierced my brother's shoulder pinned me down in the same shoulder. As I was recovering from the blow, he ran out of the front door. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" She yelled

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with YOU? Didn't you see that he tried to rape me?" I yelled back,

"HE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT UP!

"Tch. That's what you think..." I hissed darkly, I got up and walked out trying to see if there was any way I could follow his tracks. I saw a trail of blood leading from my door to down the street; I smirked wolfishly and ran after the trail.

"God damn it, Jack! Don't you ever listen?" She yelled after me, I ripped the knife out of my shoulder and kept running after him. 'Not this time you're not, you're not escaping me... not this time...' I hissed mentally, feeling the rush of what it would be like to get rid of him for good. As I kept running, I noticed that the neighborhood kept getting darker. 'Shoot, its a trap' I thought, 'whatever, he's still gonna pay either way...' I made my way deeper into the neighborhood, when five guys circled around me. I smirked and pulled the knives in my boots out, I smirked and took a fighting stance.

"Look, we don't want to fight a girl," said one of the boys, immediately after that comment escaped his lips, rage boiled even faster through my veins, "But if we have to, we will. So just, leave our boss alone and we'll leave you alone. Ok?" I took a deep breath and pounced on him, putting the knife through his heart. I quickly withdrew it and jumped onto the guy next to him, slitting his throat. I back flipped off of him and landed on another guy's shoulders, plunging one of the three knives into his chest. I leaned forward causing him to fall forward; I jumped off of his body and onto the back of another, slitting his throat from behind. And finally, I threw my last knife at the last one standing. I took another deep breath, recollecting my sanity and continued running after my brother.

"You've gotten better, I see?" he retorted. I smirked,

"And the credit goes to my father," I said condescendingly, his fists were clenched tightly, "Its too bad, you know. Maybe if he loved you at all, you could probably be half as good as me." I mocked; he took a deep breath and jumped on me. I easily maneuvered out of his way, jumping onto him; pinning him down. He rolled onto his back, pinning me down,

"And the funny thing is, that whenever we're fighting; I walk away victorious. Maybe father wasn't that much of a good teacher after all." He mocked; I kneed him hard in the stomach, getting him off of me. We ran to each other, locking hands pushing on each other, testing the other's strength. I head-butt him in the face, sending him staggering down. I gripped the collar of his shirt, about to punch him hard in the face.

"Put your weapons down and step away from the young man." Boomed a cop's voice, I sighed and stepped back and dropped my knife; putting my hands in the air. "Walk towards the car," I did as the voice instructed and put my body on the car. The cop came up from behind me and cuffed my hands, "You're under arrest for unlawful conduct, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. If you do not have an attorney we will supply one for you." I sighed as the police officer pushed me into the car, I growled as I watched my brother grin and walk away happily.


End file.
